The Silent Cries of War
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: The hidden facts of the final year of the war through the view of many different people.


**Written for MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less on HPFC**Reality Check

* * *

Prompt:

Zacharias Smith rubbed his eyes as he read the letter once more.  
It was more than just a death note to him – it was a reality check. This was war.

* * *

**Prompt: **Rule Breaking

Ernie Macmillan was never one to do any sort of rule breaking.  
But there came some times when you needed to make an exception.  
And this was a war.

* * *

**Prompt:** Companionship

They fought the school's new order.  
They helped the younger students.  
They gained new scars and injuries.  
And they did it all together.

* * *

**Prompt: **Quitting You

When Pansy realized just how far the Malfoy's had fallen in society, she dropped Draco.  
It took her a few days to realize she never had him to begin with.

* * *

**Prompt: **Absolutely Alone

Draco avoided the eyes of others in the hall and kept his head down.  
After all, he didn't need to look at them to know he was absolutely alone.

* * *

**Prompt: **Prince Charming

Padma Patil smiled at Theodore Nott as she passed him in the hall.  
He was her prince charming.  
Not that they could tell anybody in the middle of this war.

* * *

**Prompt: **Reach

Dumbledore was never able to reach his goal so he passed it on to Harry.  
Unfortunately, it wasn't the easiest goal in the world.

* * *

**Prompt: **Good Question

There was one question that ran through everybody's mind.  
Where was Harry Potter?  
That was a very good question indeed.

* * *

**Prompt: **Dysfunctional

Percy had always said his family was dysfunctional.  
Even if they were right he really didn't need to go back.  
Then why did he want to so badly?

* * *

**Prompt: **Believe Me

_Believe me._  
Those were the words Seamus whispered to Demelza Robins on a rainy October day.  
So she did.  
And that's how the Gryffindor became a part of the DA.

* * *

**Prompt: **Shallow

Everybody called Pansy shallow  
But Pansy wasn't shallow – was she?  
It took her a break-up with a relationship that never was to realize it.  
She was shallow!

* * *

**Prompt: **Background

It didn't matter where they came from.  
What their blood status was.  
What their house was.  
They were all fighting against the same thing.  
And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Prompt: **Can you Hear Me?

Severus hated the glares he received from almost everybody in the school.  
He was helping them, didn't they understand that?  
Can't they hear him as he helps them survive?

* * *

**Prompt: **Not Thinking

_Not thinking._  
That had always been Lavender's flirting line.  
Now that line would get her a smack in the head.  
You always had to be thinking here – this was war.

* * *

**Prompt: **Run Away

All the muggle borns had runaway.  
Everybody else wanted to.  
How could everything get like that when there were still so many fighting?

* * *

**Prompt: **Behind My Back

People were always whispering behind her back.  
Luna had always pretended to ignore it, but it still hurt her.  
A smile graced her face as everybody looked up at her.

* * *

**Prompt: **I'm Telling

_I'm telling  
_Normally those would have been the first words out of his mouth as he spotted Theo helping Patil._  
_But Draco just walked away, as though he'd seen nothing.

* * *

**Prompt: **Finish This

Sometimes Justin Finch-Fletchley just wanted to finish this.  
He was tired of hiding in the wild – Azkaban couldn't be much worse.  
If it wasn't for Potterwatch, he probably would have.

* * *

**Prompt: **Classy

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were brought up to be classy.  
So where does that go in a war?  
No where, so Astoria screwed it all.  
Her family didn't like that.

* * *

**Prompt: **Modesty

It was hard to find a guy with a bit of modesty in the middle of a war.  
But somehow Padma did it.  
Sad thing was she couldn't tell anybody.

* * *

**Prompt: **Out of Control

Everything was out of control.  
McGonagall looked over at Longbottom as the moonlight flittering though the window highlighted his scars.  
Then she looked away as though she'd seen nothing.

* * *

**Prompt: **Fresh

Older students eyed the younger ones sadly  
Fresh students who didn't know of better times at Hogwarts  
Hopefully they'd get a fresh start one day

* * *

**Prompt: **Study Sessions

Study sessions.  
What was the use – the school was going to hell, he could see it in Draco's eyes.  
But it was normal, so Blaise continued to do them.

* * *

**Prompt: **Left Out

The few students that followed the new running of the school – agreed with it  
They felt left out as the others rebelled  
They wondered if they'd picked the right side

* * *

**Prompt: **For You

It took Padma a while to realize it but she did.  
The only reason Theodore was on their side was because of her.  
That just made her love him more.

* * *

**Prompt: **Nature

Since when was nature so bloody confusing?  
Ron continued to search but it was useless.  
The protections were too good – he'd never find it.  
Hermione and Harry were long gone.

* * *

**Prompt: **Disaster

It was a disaster.  
Neville held Ginny back as Malfoy grabbed Luna and pulled her over to his family.  
They watched in horror as she was taken away, crying silently.

* * *

**Prompt: **Turned Off

At first Draco didn't understand what he was feeling as he took Lovegood away.  
Then he understood – guilt.  
Draco gasped and ignored Lovegood's eyes as he turned off his emotions.

* * *

**Prompt: **Past, Present, Future

In the past Harry had been a legend.  
In the present he was everybody's light of hope.  
In the future, hopefully he'd be a hero, and not dead.

* * *

**Prompt: **Men

Men were such pigheaded idiots!  
Or was it just Ron?  
No, Harry wasn't acting the best, and they were trying to save the world!  
It was all men, Hermione decided.

* * *

**Prompt:** Confusing

Life was confusing.  
Parvati wished it could just be simple.  
But she knew that would be too easy.

* * *

**Prompt: **Memories

Susan Bones had memories of a better time – a time before the war.  
Sometimes she thought those memories were just a figment of her imagination – they seemed so far away.

* * *

**Prompt: **Shine

_Even in your darkest days, keep on shining._  
Those were the words her mom had told her years ago.  
So even in prison Luna never stopped smiling.

* * *

**Prompt: **Beauty

Even in the middle of a war Padma could admire the beauty of the rain.  
It helped that Theodore was out there with her.  
(When did she get so reckless?)

* * *

**Prompt: **With All my Heart

Filius Flitwick cared about his students immensely.  
He couldn't stand seeing them get hurt the way they were.  
But there was little he could do.

* * *

**Prompt: **Different

Everybody was different.  
Everybody knew that.  
Then why was there always that one person trying to make everybody the same (and killing off the spares)?  
Alicia Spinnet didn't understand it.

* * *

**Prompt: **Dark

Draco held his wand aloft, alight as he sat by the window.  
He had always hated the dark – it suffocated him.  
So why was he on the so-called dark side?

* * *

**Prompt: **Cut It Out

_Cut it out!_  
Snape wanted to yell at the students who did their stupid stunts.  
He'd promised to keep the students safe, but the students wouldn't let him.

* * *

**Prompt: **Recovery

After each hit they took the recovery took longer  
But it was worth it – they all knew it was worth it

* * *

**Prompt: **Grief

Grief washed over Oliver Wood as he watched his house burn to the ground  
He was the only one out.  
The only one left.

* * *

**Prompt: **I Love You

_I love you_  
How Theo wished he could whisper those sacred words as he caressed her lovingly.  
Instead he averted Carrow's attention away as Padma broke children out of detention.

* * *

**Prompt: **Home

They just wanted to go home.  
But Harry would be killed on sight  
Hermione possibly too  
And Ron thrown in jail while his family interrogated.  
They had to keep moving.

* * *

**Prompt: **I Remember

Romilda Vane remembered happier times – brighter days  
But barely – and they were only a year ago

* * *

**Prompt: **My Life

It was his life  
_His life!  
_But Gregory Goyle couldn't help but feel others were running it.

* * *

**Prompt: **Dreamt

When Ginny was younger she'd dreamt of a life with adventure and heroes.  
Now she dreamt that her life was normal – no matter how boring that would be.

* * *

**Prompt: **Willingness

Michael Corner had nearly been tortured to death, and the DA still showed a willingness to rebel.  
Neville smiled.  
No matter what, they were not giving up.

* * *

**Prompt: **Wish Upon a Star

Every night Molly wished upon a star.  
She wished that all she cared about would make it out safely.  
Apparently she didn't wish hard enough.

* * *

**Prompt: **Judgement

_It's not their judgement that matter's, but your own_  
And Astoria's words is what kept Draco walking through the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Prompt: **Pain

It caused her so much pain, watching the students suffer  
But Pomona Sprout could do nothing but watch it silently

* * *

**Prompt: **Delusional

Every night they said the same thing:  
_They were going to win!_  
Seamus knew they were just being delusional.

* * *

**Prompt: **Light

Dennis Creevey watched as the light flittered through his dormitory window.  
They were the light side and the light side always won.  
Which meant they were going to win, right?

* * *

**Prompt: **Cuts

Cuts and bruises, bleeding and new  
Was it so sad that it was expected to be seen on a student?

* * *

**Prompt: **Train of Thought

_Maybe..._  
But Draco stopped that train of thought, as he had each time it started.  
It was very dangerous thoughts for a person in his position.

* * *

**Prompt: **Sickness

Theodore was pretty sure it was a sickness of some sort.  
It was as though he was addicted to Padma – he couldn't stay away from her.

* * *

**Prompt: **Stubborn

Harry had always been stubborn  
But so had Hermione  
Ron had never been the last one to take charge  
But with his two stubborn friends, he had to

* * *

**Prompt: **Help Me

_Help me!_  
It was what was screamed in the eyes of almost every student that passed through the Hospital Wing.  
_I'm trying!_  
Is what Poppy Pomfrey wanted to scream back.

* * *

**Prompt: **Tattered Edges

No matter how cheery he sounded on Potterwatch, Lee was falling apart.  
_'Tattered edges'_ as his mother would say, if she were still alive.  
But she wasn't – few were.

* * *

**Prompt: **Disease

It was a disease.  
As the trio continued to move around the country it kept going through his head.  
_Hallows, Hallows, Hallows.  
_Maybe it was good something distracted him.

* * *

**Prompt: **Rainbow

Dean knew it was his fault they'd gotten caught.  
But he'd been depressed and rainbows always help in sad times.  
He really shouldn't have cast the spell.

* * *

**Prompt: **Pinky Promise

As Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix, she remembered something.  
She might not be able to fulfill her pinky promise to Ginny.  
She might not be able to come back alive.

* * *

**Prompt: **The Truth

Draco looked down at what was undoubtedly Potter, his father waiting for him to confirm it...  
And the truth finally hit him.  
He didn't want to.

* * *

**Prompt: **Relief

It was a relief to hear that they were safe.  
To have conformation that Harry, Hermione and Ron were alive  
Even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

**Prompt: **Squeaky Clean

_Squeaky clean_  
The trio looked at one another as they heard Fleur say that before laughing.  
None of them had been 'squeaky clean' in months.  
It would defiantly be nice.

* * *

**Prompt: **Let Me Out

Sometimes, Fleur wanted to yell _'Let me out!'_ and go back to France.  
There was no war in France.  
She knew she could never leave her new family, though.

* * *

**Prompt: **Testing the Limits

It was risky, he knew.  
Neville really shouldn't test the Carrows limits.  
But it felt good to be doing something.  
And they were stupid to try and go after Gran.

* * *

**Prompt: **Drunk

You could always found many drunken Death Eaters within the Hogs Head now a-days.  
How funny that they choose that when its owner was helping the children of Hogwarts rebel.

* * *

**Prompt: **Fine Line

Draco was realizing there was a fine line between good and evil.  
All one had to do was look closely at the people around them.  
There were shades of gray.

* * *

**Prompt: **Holding Hands

They listened to Potterwatch silently, as they listed the dead.  
Hannah couldn't help but cry as the list continued the longest yet.  
Silently, Neville grabbed a hold of her hand.

* * *

**Prompt: **In Love

Severus never knew being in love could ever be so hard.  
He knew it could kill you – like his probably would.  
But he didn't know it could be so much.

* * *

**Prompt: **Around the Corner

You always had to check around the corner before you went never knowing who – or what – you'd find  
They just hoped around the next corner would be a brighter day

* * *

**Prompt: **Lurking

They hid in the shadows, lurking – always lurking.  
Some smiled – others shivered in fear.  
But the DA was always there – nothing could drive them away.

* * *

**Prompt: **Controlling

Why did people have to be so controlling?  
Why did somebody _always_ have to rule?  
Couldn't everybody just get along?  
_Yea right,_ snorted Katie Bell shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

**Prompt: **Going in Circles

No matter how many times they fought against them, it just felt like they were going in circles.  
At least, that's what Anthony Goldstein thought.  
But they couldn't give in.

* * *

**Prompt: **Virgin

The DA often had weird conversations when they got bored, hidden in the Room of Requirements  
But nothing was weirder then when Parvati randomly asked if Voldermort was a virgin.

* * *

**Prompt: **Amazing

It is amazing how even in the middle of a war one can find love.  
No one noticed the glances between Padma and Theodore.  
Or closeness between Neville and Hannah.

* * *

**Prompt: **Psychotic

Draco had finally realized something.  
The Dark Lord was psychotic.  
Not that he could do anything about it now.  
(No wonder he got along with his Aunt Bellatrix so well.)

* * *

**Prompt: **Small World

_All purebloods are inter-related somehow.  
_And as boredom overtook them in the ROR, they figured out how.  
It's a small world after all.

* * *

**Prompt: **Transportation

_Harry Potter rode a dragon!_  
That's what Terry Boot got punished for yelling across the hall.  
Well, that was definitely a different way of transportation.

* * *

**Prompt: **Sunset

Colin watched the sunset that day, it being one of the few times he was out of the ROR.  
He didn't realize it would be the last one he'd see.

* * *

**Prompt: **Damsel in Distress

Cho just felt like a damsel in distress.  
She could do nothing to help against the war from her location.  
So when the call to fight came, she was ready.

**Prompt: **Attention

* * *

Fred and George had a small attention span.  
Maybe they should have paid more attention when they headed to Hogwarts.  
Maybe they would have realized their sister had tagged along.

* * *

**Prompt: **Fearful

They were fearful for their lives.  
They were fearful for their family's lives.  
But they were still going to fight.  
It was the only way to end it.

* * *

**Prompt: **Fake

Theodore hated that he had to join the Slytherins in leaving...fake that he supported the Dark Lord.  
Of course, he snuck back in, with Padma's help on the inside.

* * *

**Prompt: **Never Too Late

It was never too late.  
But soon it would be.  
So Neville grabbed Hannah's hand as they waited to fight and kissed her.  
Now they were ready to fight.

* * *

**Prompt: **Words

_I will be back._  
They were nothing but words – and words could mean a lot of different things.  
But George's word's is what kept Angelina Johnson fighting.

* * *

**Prompt: **Confident

Vincent Crabbe had never been the confident type – he'd always been a follower.  
When he finally became confident though, he became dead.  
Maybe he should have stuck to following.

* * *

**Prompt: **To Save a Life

To risk your own life to save another means a lot.  
Not many would do it for their enemy.  
Harry is one of those few.  
And Draco wouldn't forget it.

* * *

**Prompt: **Don't Leave Me

_Don't leave me!_  
Percy wanted to scream as he stared at his brother's empty eyes.  
He'd just gotten his family back – he couldn't lose Fred.

* * *

**Prompt: **Emotional

Ginny had never been one to be emotional  
But this was too much  
She looked at the dead bodies around her, finally landing on her brother, the tears escaped her

* * *

**Prompt: **Broken

George felt broken – empty.  
Fred was gone – dead.  
What was there left to fight for?

* * *

**Prompt: **Honor

She didn't care about Lord Voldermort.  
She didn't care about herself, her honor.  
No, all Narcissa cared about was her family – her son.  
So she lied to the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Prompt: **Why Not

Why not admit to defeat and give in to the Dark Lord?  
Because life would be hell and most of us would be dead, that's why not.

* * *

**Prompt: **Anger Welling

Anger welled inside them all as they listened to his words.  
Harry would never run.  
_He lied!_  
And that's what kept them fighting.

* * *

**Prompt: **Dead Tired

They were dead tired.  
They were all dead tired of fighting.  
But still, they fought on.

* * *

**Prompt: **Missing Out

Charlie was missing out on the fight – the battle that would decide everything.  
This is what he got for living in Romania.  
So everybody else followed him into the fight.

* * *

**Prompt: **Go the Distance

No matter how long it took  
How hard they had to fight  
Or how many people they lost  
They would fight until they won  
Or die trying

* * *

**Prompt: **Cheating

How did that boy do it?  
He wanted to scream in frustration  
Voldermort had gone through everything to cheat death.  
And the Potter boy did it with such ease.

* * *

**Prompt: **Unfaithful

_Unfaithful_  
Theodore was unfaithful to his father.  
The Malfoy's were unfaithful to the Dark Lord.  
One was faithful to who they loved.  
And Tom Riddle didn't love.

* * *

**Prompt: **Dance

Lord Voldermort fell with a thud, dead.  
Padma looked up and her eyes met Theo's.  
Soon she was in his arms, crying, hugging and, funnily, dancing.  
She loved it all.

* * *

**Prompt: **Hero

He was their hero – he'd saved the day again.  
Only few understood all the losses were eating Harry from the inside out.

* * *

**I think I repeat myself a bit a few times, but besides that, there you go.**


End file.
